A New Beginning
by countessem
Summary: A new girl has started to sing at the Paris Opera House. What happens when the Phantom finds her?
1. Another Christine

a/n: Hello my dears! I'm back from the grave with a new fanfiction for all of you. The rating is simply for violence and swearing later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Phantom of the Opera. Only Emilie, Isabelle, and Daniella.

* * *

A New Beginning

Chapter One

Another Christine

* * *

**Phantom POV**

"I have heard this new girl at the Opera Populaire. She may be as good as Christine," I say, unsure of whether I'm right or not.

"I assure you, she is. Christine helped her with her voice while she was here," she removes all doubt from my mind as she says this.

"Bring her here. I wish to speak with her," I say as I disappear into the mirror.

Madame Giry left and I headed for the rafters. I saw her arguing with Carlotta and quietly laughed at the sight.

"This is an insult!" I hear her yelling at no one in particular.

"What is it now, Signora?" Madame Giry asks.

"This girl shows up and now she gets the part I deserve!" I wish she knew how to be quiet.

"I was taught by Christine. Of course I'm better than you," she responds with a mocking tone in her voice.

Again, I laughed. She despised Carlotta as much as I did.

"She's better than you'll ever be," I hear Meg reply, joining the argument.

"Thanks, Meg."

"You're welcome, Emilie."

"It's a shame Christine left for England with Raoul. They won't be back for a month. You would have been perfect together."

At the mention of that name, I went back to the mirror to wait.

"Emilie, someone has requested to see you."

She walked into the room and Madame Giry left.

"Who wishes to see me?" she had sensed it was I that summoned her, but there was no fear in her voice, unlike others I have spoken to.

"I do," my voice resounds through the room.

"Please show yourself," she pleads.

**Emilie POV**

All I could see was a white mask that seemed to glow.

"Come with me," he says as he extends his gloved hand towards me, cautiously.

I reluctantly took it. He led me down a fight of stairs that led to a lake. He helped me in and got in himself. I soon found myself in his lair.

"Are you afraid, my dear?" He helps me out of the boat and leads me to the organ in front of us.

"No, quite the opposite. I'm amazed." I smile slightly at the look that crosses his face.

**Phantom POV**

This caught me off guard, but I didn't show it. Most were scared by now, and I knew she was telling the truth. Her smile was as genuine and pure as Christine's. Christine…

"Are you alright?" I looked at her worried face.

I hadn't even twitched, but she knew I wasn't happy.

I hide my shock as I respond, "I'm fine. I have heard many good things about you. I wish to teach you more. You sing like an angel, but I will help you improve."

"Thank you. I would be honored."

"I'm surprised they built the opera house back so fast after that fire," I say, trying to keep that beautiful smile on her face.

"Yes," I saw a look of anger cross her face.

I helped her get back in the boat and rowed to the other side.

"We shall start lessons tomorrow at noon," I saw the smile reappear on her face as she thanked me again and ran off.

When I saw her leave with a white haired lady, Madame Giry came in.

"What do you need?" I say, slightly annoyed.

"Why did she look so irritated when she was coming out of this room?" she responds.

"I mentioned the fire here. Then I took her back," I say, now curious.

"Ah. Her parents died in fire," she says with pity in her voice.

"…" I was too shocked to speak.

"Talk to her. She might open up," she leaves at that.

I decided to go back to my lair to think.

**Emilie POV**

When we got home, Isabelle started questioning me.

"Where were you?" I hear worry in her voice.

"I was talking to someone. He offered me voice lessons," I respond calmly.

"I hope you accepted," she hugs me.

"I did, don't worry," I say, jokingly.

"Why were you so angry?" the worry is back.

"He brought up the fire," so is my anger.

"Oh dear. I wish to talk to him," she rushes off to find her coat.

"Me too," Danielle adds.

Danielle came out of the kitchen.

"Oh dear."

**Phantom POV**

When I came to get Emilie, I saw two other girls in the room.

"Why are there others here?" I ask with a threatening tone.

"We wish to talk to you," they said, voices masking any fear.

"About what?"

"The fire," Emilie states, surprisingly very calm.

I showed myself in the mirror.

"Why were you so angry at the mention of it?" I knew the answer, but felt the need to ask.

"Our parents died in that fire," the woman with white hair responds.

"And would it make you even more upset if you were to know that it was I that started the fire?" normally, a smirk would appear on my face, but it didn't.

"Come out of the mirror," Emilie begged.

I came out and they smiled and hugged me.

"Why do you show compassion? I am a murderer," I am very confused by now.

They let go of me.

"Our parents despised us. Whenever anyone mentions that fire, we think of their anger," the red haired sister states.

"They hurt us and were angered at our defiance," I hear Emilie laugh as she says this.

"And we're sure you know what that's like," they say in unison.

"You don't have to hide your face as I do."

"We'll show you our secret, but you must never tell."

"You have my word."

Emilie locked the door and they ran their arms over their left eyes. They took their hands away to reveal large scars across their eyes.

"We are defiant and unlady-like."

"People hate us for many reasons."

"And our parents despised us as soon as we were born, simply because of these scars."

They quickly put their makeup back on and the two left.

"Will you tell me their names?"

"The one with white hair is Isabelle and the other is Daniella. They are my ever loyal sisters."

"My angel, it is time for your lesson," I say before realizing what I had called her.

I led her down and we were silent until we got out of the boat.

"I apologize for bringing that up."

"It is alright. So what is our lesson today?" I can tell she's eager to learn.

"You're just listening right now."

I started singing my hypnotic tune, drawing her ever closer to me…

"Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation . . . Darkness stirs and wakes imagination . . . Silently the senses abandon their defenses . . . Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor . . . Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender . . . Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light - and listen to the music of the night . . . Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar! And you'll live as you've never lived before . . . Softly, deftly, music shall surround you . . . Feel it, hear it, closing in around you . . . Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight - the darkness of the music of the night . . . Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world! Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! Let your soul take you where you long to be! Only then can you belong to me . . . Floating, falling, sweet intoxication! Touch me, trust me savor each sensation! Let the dream begin, let your darker side give into the power of the music that I write - the power of the music of the night . . . You alone can make my song take flight - help me make the music of the night …"

She saw the Christine dummy and fainted. I caught her before she hit the floor.

"I should rid myself of that. Christine will never be mine."

I carried her over to the bed and noticed how much she looked like Christine.

'_Why must you look alike? Why must you look like my angel?'_

I sat down nest to her. I softly touched her face as if she would break if I did much more. Everything then seemed to fade into darkness.

**Emilie POV**

I woke up and found myself on a bed, but not mine. I looked around and saw the Phantom next t me. I rested my head on him as I felt sleep take over…

**Phantom POV**

I opened my eyes and I realized I had fallen asleep. I try to get up, but something stops me. I looked down and Emilie was resting her head on my stomach. I felt my face turn the slightest of reds.

'_You look like Christine, but you are so different.'_

I was stroking her fire red hair while admiring her beauty.

'_Maybe you can fill the hole in my heart.'_

I put a pillow under her head, went over to my organ, and waited for her to wake.

'_Why did you choose him? You could have run away with me.'_

I felt my shoulders being lightly massaged. I looked back and saw Emilie, her face filled with worry.

"Why do you look at me with such worry?"

"You look so sad. I don't like it," Even her voice is filled with worry.

"I am alright. Do not worry over me," my voice betraying how I feel.

The smile reappeared on her face.

'_If only she knew how much I loved that smile.'

* * *

_

a/n: There's the first chapter. Three reviews and I'll give you another. No flames, but constructive criticism is accepted. Goodbye for now, my dears.


	2. A New Manager

a/n: Hello again, dears. Thanks for those who reviewed, and for those who didn't, well, we have a problem...

Disclaimer: I merely own Isabelle, Daniella, Emilie, and Joseph. If I owned anyone else, well, I wouldn't be here typing this.

* * *

Hiei1317 – Yes, I know you like it. You said that when you read it at school, but I love hearing it all the same…_ **hug, despite the restraining order**_

BlazeoftheInferno- Yes, dear, I have realized this. I'm reading the book right now. You have a right to your opinion, and I thanks you for your kindness and review. This is what I think would happen, and I'm sticking to it. I love you as a reviewer all the same.** _hugs_**

Burtonite878- Okay, you rock. Thank you so much. _**hug**_ You deserve it.

Starangel100890- Thank you. You need to see the movie. I'm sorry if you think I'm insane after this, but I've seen it four times already… Oh, and yes, I know there were too many points of view. Note to self: cut down on POVs. Only one this chapter! Okay, I owe you more hugs thank I can count so… _**hug**_ Please don't think I'm insane…

a/n: Yes, I hug people I like. Those of you who mind, get used to it.

* * *

A New Beginning 

Chapter 2

A New Manager

* * *

**Phantom POV**

"You ran Firmin and Andre out. We have a new manager."

"I know. Will you give this to him?" I hand her the letter.

"Of course."

I took her back and she stopped me before I left.

"May I know _my_ angel's name?"

I felt like I had been shot, but responded anyway.

"Erik."

"Erik. I like that name."

I left for the rafters to watch them.

"Please, everyone, gather around," I hear Andre shout.

They all gathered around the three men.

"As you have probably all heard, that damn Phantom has driven us out. Here is Monsieur Joseph, your new manager."

"Finally."

We all laughed at the outburst. Emilie had to push her way through to them.

"Excuse me, Monsieur Joseph?"

"Yes, Mademoiselle?"

"A note for you," with that, she held out the note.

Firmin and Andre went white as sheets when they saw it.

"Could you please read it for us, Mademoiselle?"

She opened the note and started reading.

"Fondest greeting to you, Monsieur. In this letter, I have written a few instructions about the way my theatre is to be run. You shall follow these, unless you wish for a few disasters. If I instruct you to put Emilie in the lead, I expect to see her singing the lead. Box Five is to be left open at all times for my personal use. Finally, you owe me a monthly salary, which those imbeciles Firmin and Andre refused to pay. Follow these instructions and you will not have any trouble from me. O.G."

Joseph started to speak to Emilie, but I couldn't hear.

"Paying him is a wise idea. The manager before them paid him 20,000 francs."

"If it will stop the chaos, I will pay him and follow his rules."

"Good choice, Monsieur."

"Are you the Mademoiselle Emilie he speaks of?"

"Yes."

"Can you give this to him?"

"How much is in here?"

"About 30,000 francs. I trust you to give this to him."

He started to talk to everyone now.

"Seeing as I must get settled in, no practice today. I wish to see you all tomorrow morning," he shouts as Firmin and Andre leave.

They all went their separate ways and Emilie headed for her room. I beat her there just in time.

"Are you there, angel?" she calls out to me.

"I am always here."

"Could you come out? I have something for you," she has me curious as to what Monsieur Joseph gave her.

I stepped out of the mirror as she asked.

"Your money from Monsieur Joseph," she hands me the bag she was holding.

"How much?"

"He said about 30,000 francs," I simply stared at the bag for a second.

"And he says as long as you don't give him trouble, he will follow your rules."

"I will make sure nothing happens. Come, it's time for your lesson," and with that, once again, I led her down to my lair.

* * *

a/n: Yes, this is a little shorter, but it was part of another chapter that was too long. Alright, five reviews and I update. Later, my dears. 


End file.
